Kismet
by fethre
Summary: Chloe is ready for anything her 7th year.  Except, maybe, her worst enemy giving her the look.  The look that says "I love you and we should go make 12 babies."  She's not ready for that, and she's not falling for it, either.  JamesPotterII/OC.
1. Of Train Rides & Sworn Enemies

**A/N: Ah! Yay, another story. I know I shouldn't be making a new one when I still have Spiraling on it's first chapter, but I couldn't resist. Another James/OC. I just can't stay away from James. ;) You know the drill: Read, love, and review.  
**

I grumbled under my breath as I pushed my luggage forward dangerously, wincing as it hit every crack in the station ground and echoed loudly.  
Many stared as I passed by with two huge suitcases and a yowling cat in my arms, and many dived out of the way so I wouldn't run them over.

And trust me, it was one of those days where I would have.

I had slept in, and woken up an hour later than planned. This meant I was hurrying everywhere, and annoyingly klutzy me tripped down the stairs.

When I was ready to leave, I discovered Mommy dearest was face-down in her bed, suffering from one of her many hangovers. When I crept forward to see if she was still breathing (She was. Lucky me.), she threw a pair of boots at me.

Taking the hint, I had tried my odds at apparating, but ended up a good fifteen minutes off course.

So, yeah, the mothers who were bailing their kids out of my way hastily were actually smart thinkers.

Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Clover Vatalin, but that's "Chloe" to everyone that enjoys living.

I'm going back to Hogwarts for my final year, and I could practically drop to my knees in prayer out of the relief.

Hogwarts was my home, and I couldn't say the same about my summer arrangements.

I halted, realizing I was standing right in front of the wall to Platform 9 and three quarters.

With six minutes to spare, I thought proudly as I checked my watch.

Then I glanced around sneakily and ran straight for the wall.  
I stumbled into the platform, nearly knocking over a family of brunettes that stood near the entrance. They gave me dirty looks as I righted myself and shifted the cat in my arms, but I paid them no mind, instead beaming at the big red train in front of me.  
Freedom was so close I could practically taste it.

"Chloe!"  
I started, looking around for the source of my name, just as a little flurry of brown hair came flying at me.  
"Oh, Chlo. It's so awesome to see you! I was practically dying all summer without you!"  
Ellie pulled back from our hug, white teeth glinting in the sun.  
I smiled, too, because I had definately missed her. Elizabeth Cardinal was my boy-crazy, hyperactive, obnoxious best friend. She was definately pretty, with long brown hair, icy eyes, and a tall figure. Ellie had a different boyfriend each month, but she's not a whore. She's what we call a hopeless romantic. Ellie spends her money on cheesy romantic novels, and every boy she starts to date will be "the one." She's always trying to fix Dominique and I up on dates. Trying to spread the happiness, I suppose.  
"You look great, El. Did you get tanner?" I asked, eyeing her golden face.  
She grinned. "Oh, yes. My family and I went to South America for our summer vacation. There was so much to do there! And the guys.. wow."  
Ellie made a fanning motion, and I laughed.  
"Anywho," She continued, still gabbing on, "I got us a compartment already; off to Hogwarts we go!"  
She looped her arm through mine, levitating my luggage easily behind us as she pulled me onto the train.  
We shuffled down the long, narrow hallway, dodging around fellow students, until Ellie stopped and pulled open the door to one.  
I sighed in exhaustion as I plopped down across the seat, stretching dramatically.  
I was just about ready to close my eyes when the door slid open again, and a tall figure swept inside.

Dominique grinned her usual megawatt smile, and sat down gracefully next to Ellie.

Dom Weasley was my other best friend. We met on the boat ride first year when her cousin almost caused my death.

But we'll get to _that_ story later.

Dom was a classic beauty, with Veela in her blood. Almost all girls at Hogwarts were jealous of her, and almost all boys drooled over her. Her strawberry blonde hair was a couple shades lighter than my carrot red, and she had big blue eyes that guys called "captivating."

Most people thought Dom was a stuck up bitch, because she didn't socialize much. She stuck mostly with her friends, and her family (The infamous Potter-Weasley clan). Yes, she does _not_ date. She has her sights set on one guy, a guy so totally blind to her constant flirting.

Lorcan Scamander; she can tell the difference between him and his twin. You know why? Because Lorcan's ears are smaller.

Yeah. This girl is one of my best friends.

"Hey, guys," Dominique greeted, and propped her feet up casually on my lap. I scowled, pushing her off of me, and she scowled right back.  
"Someone's grumpy," She noted, dropping the look, and then proceded to stab me in the ribs with her wand.

I swatted her away with a lazy hand, and then winced as two pairs of claws dug into my legs.

"Ouch, Bludger," I hissed, and Bludger hissed back at me, narrowing his yellow eyes in challenge.

My cat hates me.

"Aw," Ellie cooed to him. "Is she abusing you again?" She reached forward to stroke Bludger's dark grey fur, and he purred happily against her hand.

Bludger loves Ellie. Everyone loves Ellie.

"Hey!" I protested. "That was _once_, and it's not like I meant to drop him down the stairs."

Besides, it's not like he was hurt. All he did was lay there at the bottom, growling unhappily before scampering up and running before I could reach him.

Ellie scooped Bludger up, holding him to her chest, and then smiled at Dom and I.

"So how was your summer? I was so lonely in South America without you two."

I stayed silent, and Dom glanced at me before speaking up.

"Victoires engaged," She pitched in, and our jaws dropped.

"What?" I squealed, and Ellie nearly dropped my cat in excitement.

"When did that happen?"

"Well, Teddy proposed." Dom shook out her long blonde hair casually. "I guess he surprised her at work. Dropped down on one knee and told her he wanted to grow old with her." She shrugged, looking the least bit concerned.

"You guys are invited to the wedding," She continued. "I'll be a bridesmaid. Yuck. Victoire's friends are absolutely _horrid, _and I'll probably die if I have to spend so much time with them."

"Oh, come on," I chipped in lightheartedly. "They aren't that bad."

I was lying, of course. Victoire's friends were over one night while I was staying at Doms house, and they were right snobs.

But positive thinking for the best friend, right?

Dom wasn't buying it; she rolled her eyes and crossed her legs on the seat. "Please, Chloe. You know they're cows. I'm going to commit suicide with a curler hours before the wedding. You can have my broomstick, Chlo." She laid a pale hand across her forehead, closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out for effect. It was sort of an ugly sight.

Now it was Ellie's turn to roll her eyes. "You're such a drama queen, Dominique."

Bludger purred his agreement while Dom gasped in mock outrage.

What she was going to say remains unknown, though, because at that moment, the door slid open and a gaggle of boys made themselves welcome.

"Hey guys!" Ellie chirped, smiling at them.

"Ellie!" Drew broke free from the pack, placing himself next to Ellie exuberantly.

Everyone with eyes could see that Drew Mauers was insanely in love with Ellie. The only problem was that Ellie saw him as a brother figure, and was mostly oblivious to the possibility of being with him.

I give it four months, tops, before Drew goes crazy and confesses to Ellie.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a dark shape flung himself ontop of me, gripping my neck tightly with a pair of burly brown arms.

"Chloe!"

"Fred," I shrieked. "You fat oaf. Get off me!" This was meant to be said menacingly, with venom dripping from each word, but instead it came out as a series of mumbles.

He chuckled, hugging me tighter before pulling back and smiling his trademark grin. There was never a moment where Fred Weasley stopped smiling; that boy was too spirited for his own good. Worse was that he was Dom's cousin, so I spent a lot of time with him.

"I missed you greatly, my love," He confided, and kissed me sloppily on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off of my lap, but couldn't help but crack a grin.

"You're relentless," I sniffed, and crossed my legs.

Fred looked ready to say something, but before he could, someone cut across and my smile dropped.

"Hello, Clover."

I turned my eyes to Potter, raising a brow and pursing my lips unhappily. "Hello," I replied stiffly, and then made a point to turn away from him.

I'm sure everyone knows James Sirius Potter II, right?

I'm sure everyone's also insanely in love with him.

With the exception of me.

I hate James with so much passion that it's not even funny, and he hates me back.

It's a mutual understanding.

Yes, you remember the story I mentioned earlier? About how I met Dominique?

Yes, well, James was the cousin that nearly caused my death.

All around me, kids had been chattering excitedly to one another, staring up in awe at the huge castle that was our new home.

I was eleven, and although the experience was cool and all, I was much more immersed in my copy of Vampire Academy.

The thing that changed my life was that boat ride.

Because of all people, I got stuck with James Potter.

He snatched the book right out of my hands, holding it high above me. Even as a kid, I was unfairly short, and was no match against the tall James Potter.

I had jumped for that book, begging for it back and adding a lot of pleases.

It was a no go, to say the least. Potter, the charmer he is, threw me a voy smirk and chucked it over the edge of the boat.

I screamed, outraged, and jumped in after it. Eleven year old me was stupid and didn't think about the fact that she couldn't swim.

So my first meeting with James Potter almost caused my death.

After that, he loved taking the piss out of me. He made fun of my name "Who names their kid Clover?"

My bright red hair. (Regardless that the rest of his family are redheads. Ugh)

My impossible daintiness. (Which he likes to call titchy. I like to kick him when he suggests it.)

My obsession with books. ("Who dives into the water to save a book?")

Anything really, and he picked on me for it. He stuck Everlasting Gum in my hair second year, and I had to cut it out. I mean, sure, Ellie fixed it, but it was the act that counted.

To say the least, James Potter was _not_ on my good list.

In fact, the only reason I refused to murder him in his sleep is because Dom would probably not take that too kindly.

She does have her limits.

"So.." James sat down almost hesitantly next to me, hands on his knees. "How was your summer?"

"Wonderful," I said shortly.

"That's great!" He smiled, clearly not hearing the sarcasm in my voice.

There was an akward pause, and I took advantage of it to glance around.

One of the Scamander twins had come in with everyone else, and judging by Dom's red cheeks and batting eyelashes, it was Lorcan.

She looked up from his gaze, feeling my eyes on her, and I winked heavily, open mouth and everything.

Dom threw me a scandalized look, clearly annoyed at my not-so-subtle gesture, and turned back as Lorcan said something to her.

"Mine was good," James was saying, nodding his head absently.

I was confused for a second before remembering he was talking to me.

"I mean, as good as it _can _be. You know.. with all my family around."

Pause, and then he ran his hand through his brown hair.

"You know.. because they're crazy."

I grunted in half-hearted aknowledgement, hoping this would suffice and he would leave me alone.

No such luck.

"I mean, I love them and all, don't get me wrong. But sometime's they're a handful."

I sighed, exasperated. "I don't really care, Potter."

What the hell was with this kid?

A few months ago he was perfectly content to treat me like dirt under his shoes.

Now here he was, acting all chummy.. Almost as if we were_ friends_.

Fat chance of _that_ ever happening.

There was silence and I looked at him, half-curious. He looked almost.. hurt.

"Whatever," James said, jaw set and eyes glaring across the compartment. "I just thought maybe you'd like to talk."

"Yes, well. That's where you're wrong."

He was silent the rest of the train ride.

**A/N: I know James seems weird in this chapter.. But that's only because I'm introducing him, I swear. He'll be normal next chapter.  
Here's a brief summary of the love situations that'll be in this story.  
-James/Clover: James & Clover have a bad history. It's their final year at Hogwarts, and now James is acting all strange around Chloe. Dare we say he likes her? :O  
-Dom/Lorcan: I like this pair, actually. Dom is insanely in love with Lorcan, although Lorcan is insanely clueless. Such is that relationship. (Yes, I do say "such is" alot.)  
-Drew/Ellie: Two OCs. Drew loves Ellie, Ellie sees Drew as a brother. Sucks for Drew, but Ellie will come around.. maybe.  
-Rose/Scorpius: Yep, this has these two in here. They don't come around until a few chapters in, but it'll be there. Look out for the hints.  
-Lily/OC: I just had to include Lily, of course. What would a story be without an overbearing, prat brother to scare off all your boyfriends?  
The first chapter is played out weird because I'm basically filling you guys in, but from Chapter 2 on, it'll be better.  
Read, love, and review! ;D And if you haven't read Spiraling yet, and you're a big fan of James/OC, feel free to go check it out.**


	2. Of Avoidance Skills & Killjoy Professors

**A/N: Oh, hey there, readers. So, um. When I started this story I really didn't expect the comeback that I got.  
Now. If you're looking for some long, lengthy in depth plot story.. This is not it. Kismet is seriously nothing more than funny fluff with a cliché sort of storyline. That being said, I don't pay this story much more attention. In all honesty, I'm more focused on my story Spiraling. It's another James/OC (I really like James II), with a little more of a serious plot. So.. My hint there is that you should go check it out, because you might.. Like it.;)**

* * *

Wednesday, September 5

The first week back at Hogwarts was like any other.

Well.. Almost like any other, I suppose.

James was the only thing different around Hogwarts.

He's taken to sitting across from me every meal in the Great Hall, his knee lightly brushing against mine underneath the table.

Asking for me to "pass the apple juice".

You're probably wondering what's so strange about that.

It could be because usually he avoids me as if I have the plague, or seven eyes.

So the fact that he's sitting next to me twice a day, willingly? Suspicious.

The second problem in this situation?

He's allergic to apples.

I thought about actually passing him the apple juice once, to see if he would drink it.

But I decided that then I'd feel bad if he started breaking out into hives and died on the floor of Hogwarts.

As much as I despise that boy, I do have a conscience.

Last night, I mentioned my suspicions to Dom and Leah one night in the dormitory.

I spilled my heart out, explaining why I was so wary and what could have caused this change in his attitude towards me.

The moment I finished, Dom and Leah looked at each other and burst into insane laughter.

"You're such a naïve little thing, aren't you, love?" Dom had cooed to me, patting me on the head as if I were a child.

Then she gave Leah a high-five, and together they danced out of the dorm.

To say the least, they were of no help.

I was left alone to protect my own self from James' incessant following.

My tactic to handle it? Avoidance.

Currently the reason I was running through the halls to my first class, hoping every person I ran into was anyone _but_him.

Hey, now. Don't judge me.

Exactly would _you _do if the boy hell bent on making your life miserable, suddenly comes back and starts acting as if he..

_Likes _you?

Frankly, I'm afraid for my life.

It's a sign of mental instability, I tell you.

Like the calm before the storm.

He'll lure me into a sense of security around him, and then BAM.

The next day he'll be coming at me with a knife while I'm sleeping.

No, shut up. I'm not a drama queen.

This is serious business; something's up with that kid_._

And I'll be damned if I fall for his little charade.

Of course, I hadn't exactly thought out my plan.

Upon my third class through out the day, I had discovered one tiny flaw:

Sharing a house with James, also usually means he's in practically all of my classes.

I was sitting in Defense Against The Dark Arts, listening to Professor Trien's droning lecture, when a paper ball hit me in the back of my head.

It bounced off the desk almost immediately, falling to the floor as I spun around to face the perpetrator.

James waved jovially at me, smiling at the scowl on my face. He pointed to the crumpled parchment on the ground, motioning for me to pick it up.

I leaned down slowly and scooped the paper up cautiously, suspicious.

Would it explode to smithereens in my hands?

James would probably do that.

One time in third year, he sent me an envelope filled with 24 Hour Itching Powder.

I had spent a whole day holed up in my dormitory, crying and cussing James out to anyone that would listen.

Even if now he did seem like he was mellowed, I wouldn't trust him.

Leah leaned over me to read the notes, and I wiggled my shoulders uncomfortably.

She _knows_that I'm horribly claustrophobic sometimes.

Leah seemed to sense my thoughts, and she rolled her eyes at me, plucking the letter from my hands and opening it in one motion.

Two words were scrawled across the front, in bold black writing that I recognized immediately.

**What's up?**

"You're kidding," I muttered to Leah, and then turned back around to face Potter.

"You interrupted us in class just to say 'what's up'"?" I hissed quietly, disbelief evident on my face.

James put one finger up to his lips, and then grabbed his quill and mimed writing back.

I made a grab for the letter; but Leah was already writing back happily, her big curly writing filling up space.

**Nothing much. Do you understand anything this guy is saying? I sure as hell don't.**

Leah charmed the paper to dissapear and reappear on James desk, something she had once tried to teach me.

We had tried a few days for just that one spell, before I had given up on it.

I mean, I love the girl, but Leah was a horrid tutor.

I eyed Professor Trien earnestly, trying to appear as if I was taking no part in passing notes.

I even sat on the edge of my seat and folded my hands, watching the professor's dramatic hand motions.

Merlin, this is painful. How does Rose sit like this all class period?

It seemed like seconds after Leah replied, she was opening the note again.

This time, curiosity ruled, and I was the one to lean over and peek at their conversation.

**Not really. That old bag can't teach for crap. Isn't he supposed to be retired already, anyways? **

I snatched the paper away angrily before Leah had read the whole thing, my quill moving furiously across the parchment.

**Honestly, Potter. Don't you have any respect at all? Maybe if you were paying attention in the first place, you wouldn't be so confused as to what he's talking about. **

It's not even as if I liked Professor Trien; but I didn't enjoy the idea that James thought he could walk all over him.

Professor Trien was a graying man, with slightly clawed fingers. He was always cold, and his personality matched.

One thing you do wrong, and you'll have Trien breathing down your neck until you correct yourself.

I watched James' reaction as he scanned through my words, expecting to see a usual roll of his eyes.

No. This wasn't the case.

He _smiled_. As if he found me amusing.

The hell?

I wanted so badly to reach over and smack that grin off of his face.

..I've noticed I'm rather violent this past week.

"Miss Vatalin?" I heard in my ear, and then a large quill snapped across the hand lying on my desk.

I screeched and whirled back into the right position, looking up guiltily into the teachers muddy eyes.

"Yes, Professor?" I mumbled, and my face burned with humiliation.

I didn't get in trouble often at Hogwarts; I was usually a good student, who did all her work and paid attention to lectures.

"Could you repeat what I said, young lady?" Trien peered down at me accusingly, squinting to see despite the ancient glasses resting on his nose.

"Uhm.." I fumbled over my words, racking my brain and coming up short.

I'm fairly sure I looked fairly sexy in that moment, staring blankly at the teacher with a bit of drool coming down my chin.

"No," Trien sneered, and then rapped his quill against the desk. "Of course you weren't. Ten points from Gryffindor."

There was a collective groan of annoyance through out the room, and from behind me, James muttered, "Good going, Vatalin."

I whipped around so fast, I sort of felt like that weird, sparkling dude from that one book. What was it.. Nightlight? Fireflight?

"Excuse me, Potter. You better not be blaming me for this. If you hadn't passed the note in the first place, we would still have our ten points," I hissed, and before James could say anything, Trien cut across.

"You were passing notes in my class, Mister Potter? Another ten points from Gryffindor."

Leah threw her hands up in exasperation, but I couldn't help my snicker.

"Good going, Potter," I mocked, and James sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" James muttered, and kicked his feet up onto the desk. "Goody-two-shoes Vatalin."

"I _am _not a goody two shoes!" I said crossly, my face heating up immediately.

"Really now? You aren't? Who _seriously_reads a book during the boat ride to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, _that _again? I'm surprised you even know what a book is," I sniffed.

James leaned forward on his desk again, eyebrows furrowed. "You're right. Do forgive me for having a life, and _not_having the time to curl up on the couch and read The Hungry Caterpillar."

I don't even know how he knew about the muggle children's book, him being from a wizard family, but I didn't stop to ponder it.

"The Hungry Caterpillar is probably far too advanced for you anyways, honey. All those big words in there, you know," I said sarcastically.

That ruddy peacock feathered quill came down on my hand once more, and I yelped at the pain this time.

Isn't it illegal to hit your students? I could file for a lawsuit.

Trien scowled down at me, before switching his gaze to Potter.

"Potter, Vatalin! No distractions in my class! Detention, tomorrow night at 8 sharp."

"What?" I shrieked, standing up from my desk.

My chair scraped against the wooden floor loudly, causing the students around me in the room to wince.

Professor Trien fixed me with a defiant glare. "I'm sorry. Would you care to make it a week's detention, then?"

I sputtered over my retort, blinking rapidly.

How unfair was this?

"No, Professor," I grumbled reluctantly, and sat back in my chair.

Leah played with her blonde hair innocently, trying hard to disguise her relief for not being found out.

I scowled in her direction, and she stuck her tongue out.

As if having four classes with James wasn't bad enough, now I had to endure him for another four hours in detention?

FML.

* * *

**A/N: What a sad excuse for a chapter.. It was a filler, I admit. And I wasn't positive what to fill it with, so this is what you got. Uhm, I know I think I've explained before, but here it goes again**  
**Right now, it's going to be dialogue-y, and it's not going to get fluffy/detailed until, like, chapter 6-8. **  
**However, I have a surprise for you guys in Chapter 4. It's not written, but I know what happens. **  
**So if you stick it out with me, maybe it'll hold you over until I get more enthusiastic with this story. I'm still trying to set down all the information you need to know, and it's hard. Thanks for your patience. I'm super sorry if this chapter was horrible; I wanted to give you guys something though, considering it's been a while.**  
**Read and review. Loved it, hated it? I know you're probably wondering what's with James random turn back to being bitter towards Chloe at the end... That, my friends, will be revealed next chapter.**  
**Now go check out Spiraling, because I reinforce it: I like the story more. ;) **  
**-Mariah.**


	3. Of Detentions & Sponges

**A/N: I know, I know. My update took forever and I'm sorry about that, truly! I don't have much to say in the beginning AN this time.**  
**I have a new Lily/OC next gen story up if any of you are into that. It's supposed to be funny. And hopefully it's up by the time this chapter is validating, providing it isn't rejected.**

**Anyways, chapter three of Kismet. Read, review.**

**But mostly, enjoy! (:**

* * *

_Thursday, September 6_

"Okay," Leah started, flipping through the pages of her book. We were sitting in the common room on the fluffy red couch, different textbooks spread around on our laps.

Yes, only the first week of school and already we were packed with homework.

I am just so _lucky_ these days, wouldn't you say?

"Name the plant that has fat, pink pods with seeds that burst into flowers if dropped," Leah read from the book, and then glanced up at me expectantly.

"Uh.." I stuttered, racking my brain. I know this one, I swear I do.

What was it? Piffle puddles..? No. Piddy puffs?

The giggles from the corner seemed three times more loud than they really could have been, halting my train of thought.

"I'm sorry, I can't really think with all the noise in here," I grunted, glaring at the two people cuddling near the window.

The two fifth years looked up and the brunette girl slid slowly off the boy's lap. The boy shot me a glare for cutting into his snog time, but stood up anyways. He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up the stairs to his dorm (and presumably his bed).

Leah chuckled once they dissappeared around the corner, shaking her head in disbelief at me.

"Really? _The noise_? Green's not a very good colour on you, Chloe," She stated smugly, smiling because she knew my secret.

"I'm not jealous," I defied her lamely, although we both knew this was a lie.

"Of course you're not," Leah grinned, reaching forward to poke me in the ribs.

"You know.." She trailed off thoughtfully after a second. "Dom and I could always find a nice guy for you to date. It'd be so much healthier for you than what you're doing now. Sulking around and casting evil eyes on any happy couple you see."

I sighed, fixing her with a look. "Leah, you know my past history with guys. I'd rather not repeat that."

I've had two boyfriends in my whole education at Hogwarts.

The first was Jimmy Chemlen from third year. We held hands and stared at eachother across the table for about a week before I ended it.

The second one was Michael Lee, just last year.

We went steady for two months, and I was actually pretty happy with him.

Then one night he stood up on the bench during breakfast, called for everyone's attention, and dumped me.  
He yelled that I was a "cold, prude fish" and advised all the guys to steer clear from me.

I ran out of the Great Hall crying, and a day later he was out cold in the hospital wing.

I never did learn who put him there, but if I should ever find out, I'll send flowers to them for a week in gratitude.

"Past history with guys?" Someone laughed, and we turned around to find Fred grinning. Drew, James and Lorcan came clambering through the portrait not far behind him.

Dom, who had been sprawled hazardly across the carpet near us, stood up the instant she saw Lorcan. She smoothed her blonde hair back and wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth as the boys advanced.

"More like lack-there-of," Fred smiled, coming around the front of the couch and pushing me over so he could sit down.

I glared at him, shrugging off his arm when he slung it over my shoulders, and moved closer to Leah.

"Thanks for your input, Fred. Always making me feel better, you are," I said drily.

"No problem, love," Fred ruffled my hair. "And as much fun as it is, we're only here because James says you two have detention in about fifteen minutes."

I glanced up at the clock to my right and groaned. 7:41.

"Trien said 8 sharp," James spoke up, standing awkwardly near the portrait hole.

I ignored him, standing up and saying goodbye to my friends, bumping past James roughly on my way out.

"There you two are," Trien glared at us as we came strolling down the staircase. Earlier in class today he had told us where to meet him for our detention, and the moment he said "Great Hall", I knew our punishment.

"Wands?"

He held out his hands when we reached him. I fished my wand reluctantly out of my pocket and pressed it into his wrinkly, pale hand.

"Excellent," He said when James had passed his over as well. Trien stuffed our wands into his robe pockets and turned around to pick up two buckets.

"You'll be scrubbing the floor of the Great Hall," He informed us proudly, as if this was the most inventive punishment in the history of detention.

"Every. Inch. Every. Speck." He sneered, holding the metal pails out to us.

We grabbed them unenthusiastically, and he pushed us into the large room.

"I'll be back in three hours," Trien warned, peering in on his captives. "No funny business."

Then he slammed the doors shut with a bang and my week got just a little more crappy.

"This is all your fault, you know," I started immediately, stalking off in the different direction of him. The pail of water in my hand sloshed dangerously, leaving a trail of water drops behind me until I stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall.

"Don't be so spiteful, Clover," James tutted from behind me, following closely after.

Ha. Me, spiteful? Never.

"First off, James," I spun around, grinding my teeth together in agitation. "My name is Chloe. You do not get special priveledge to call me _Clover_. Nobody else does, so what makes you think that _you _can?"

I ignored the flash of (obviously fake) hurt that crossed his face, not done yet.

"And I'll be spiteful if I so please, thanks. After all, you're the reason we're in here."

I sat down on the floor with a huff, plunging my hand into the warm, soapy water in front of me and pulling out the sponge.

"Now I'm here, on a Thursday night, in detention! I've never had a detention before," I said all in one breath, realizing this small fact.

This would go on my record, wouldn't it? Oh my Merlin, now what do I do?

My dreams of being a healer are absolutely _shot_.

I'm going to end up a dirty beggar on the streets of Diagon Alley, with nothing but a trashbag for clothes and a cardboard box for living arrangements. Wizards will throw rotten fruits at me, and I might have to catch some of the things they throw so I won't starve to death.

"Oh, _and _of all people to get stuck with in detention, I get stuck with you!" I fumed.

James put his bucket down slowly and knelt down on the floor next to me, gaze fixed low to the floor.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," He blinked. "Being with me in detention, I mean."

"It _is _a bad thing!" I brought the sponge down and scrubbed the tile beneath me viciously, taking all my exasperation out on my cleaning job.

"No it's not," James replied defensively, already doing his part of the work. At the look of disbelief on my face after his words, he proceeded slowly, seeming to choose his words before he said them.

"Well.. You never want to talk to me or hang around with me. I try and talk to you, but you always end up yelling at me and then storming away. This is the only way we can actually have a conversation."

I was both surprised and annoyed at the amount of accusation in his voice.

Putting a finger finger to my chin, I looked up at the ceiling and pretended to be deep in thought. "Hmm, let's see. Why would I _not _want to talk to you, James?"

Then I gasped as if an idea had just come to me, turning to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, maybe it's because you went out of your way to bother me for _six _years? Because you embarassed me countless times for your own amusement? Or maybe it's because I just don't like you? Hm, nah. I think it's because I don't really know you and honestly, I don't want to."

He was silent now and I was recovering from my anger. It didn't take long in the absence of conversation for guilt to begin gnawing at my stomach.

I generally wasn't this mean, and I often forgave quickly after arguments. This bone in my body couldn't allow me to hold a grudge for more than a day.

It was just.._ him_.

James managed to get under my skin, push all my buttons, buzz in my ear like a fly's egg planted in my brain.

He made me feel confused and furious; and it confused and infuriated me even more because I don't know why he had the ability to do that.

"You're right."

I stared at him quietly, resisting the sudden and _very _scary urge to go over there and wrap him in a hug.

"I've never apologized for my past behavior," James grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I shouldn't expect you to forgive me so quickly. But.."

He stood up and walked forward, kneeling down right before me. His face was open and serious, allowing no room for lies in what he said next.

"But I _am _sorry and I want to get to know you.. I want you to know me, too."

James was getting closer now, and I couldn't seem to move my gaze. I had never really noticed the intense colours in his eyes before. Swirling green and chocolatey brown, specks of cool blue.

He was inches from my face, and I was still staring at the colours before me.

It was happening again; blood rushed through my veins and that buzzing sounded in my head that I normally got when I was talking to James.

Except this time we weren't really talking, and the burning in my cheeks was different; it was a good burning, not an angry one.

"I'm tired of arguing, Clover," He murmered, more to himself than me. "I want.."

James reached for me and placed one hand on my neck, brushing my dark hair to the other side.

His hand on my skin was warm, unbearably so. It sent unfamiliar tingles and electricity through my body.

We were so close, I could see the three freckles on his nose, and a small red mark on the bridge. No doubt that was from where his glasses had edged into his skin.

I bit my lip at his proximity, a nervous habit I had grown up with, and realized a split second later that that was _not_ the wisest choice.

His eyes shifted downwards, and my heart hammered violently against my chest.

"I want _you_," He finished simply, calm as can be, and then his lashes lowered and his head tilted down towards me.

My brain was a foggy mess by this time and all I could think was _"crap, is he going to..?"_

And I did the only thing my brain could think of.

I snatched a sponge from the bucket and threw it full-force at his face.

James sputtered at the feel of what was clearly not my kiss, and I took advantage of this distraction.

I rolled away from him sideways, accidentally nailing him in the leg with a kick and grimacing at the state of mind I was just in.

He lost balance the moment my body no longer supported his, tumbling forward and crashing into the pail I had left there.

It fell over and spilled water all across the area where we'd been sitting... where we'd been almost kissing.

I scrambled to my feet, slipping and sliding on the slick floor, and made quick leave for the door.

"Chloe, wait!" James called after me, attempting to stand and come after me.

But I was already halfway out of the door, and more than halfway out of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: ... Woah there. Teenagers and their hormones. Geez.**  
**WHO THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO SNOG EACHOTHER'S FACES OFF? *raises hand***  
**But I know better. This is only chapter three, of course. Where's the suspense if they get to the kiss so early on?**  
**And yes, Chloe just ran out of detention 10 minutes into it. Will James cover for her?**  
**p.s. i apologize for the sucky "i-want-to-kiss-you" scene. I'm clearly not very experienced. :(  
**_**IMPORTANT:  
**_**I know I didn't thoroughly explain James' mood swing last chapter, so I figured those that actually read my ANs will know. He passed that note to Clover on purpose because he knew Trien would catch them and give them both detention. Therefore, he would get to spend time with Clover. But James didn't want Clover to know those were intentions. So he faked that he was dissapointed he had detention with her, when really it was more like "YES YES YES!". Eh, don't ask me, I'm just the writer. James is the idiot character who does stupid things for stupid reasons.**

**Read and review for me, please? Thankies!  
****-mariah.**

EDIT: I now have links up on my author profile. It has the link to my photobucket account, so you can enter the password (fangirl) and go look at all the pretty Chapter Images for this story. It also includes the banner I was made at TDA. I think it'd be good if you guys looked at it, so you can get a feel of what the characters look like. Thanks, next chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the false hope.


End file.
